Terzo's Unbelievable Vongola Tradition
by Kajune
Summary: Terzo once made up a tradition that has now forced Tsuna and every other Vongola member to sleep with someone within 24 hours. 3327 6918 8059 B59 TerzoXSecondo One-sided 6996 Slight XS


**Title** : Terzo's Unbelievable Vongola Tradition

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre **: Romance / Humor

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary** : Terzo once made up a tradition that has now forced Tsuna and every other Vongola member to sleep with someone within 24 hours. 3327 6918 8059 B59 TerzoXSecondo One-sided 6996 Slight XS

* * *

It became clear to everyone that Tsuna had the guts to be as mean as Xanxus, when he apparently slammed a door in Terzo's face for setting up a tradition that was absolutely disgusting. Not to mention his story about how he talked Secondo into allowing it for Terzo's generation. Since Tsuna has had the most successful fights ever, Terzo found it as a good opportunity to let him and his guardians take part in ALL created traditions of the Vongola family, and his just had to be one of them even though it was down-right unacceptable.

For some reason the boss with the odd hairstyle decided to have a tradition where those who failed to end up in bed with someone on a chosen day, will be punished severely. The idea was considered impossible to go through with because most members of this powerful Mafia family, or in other words eighty percent of them are all males. No one was allowed to bed an outsider, only a member of the Vongola family, and/or the Varia.

As to why he thought of such a thing was because Secondo never planned on having a sexual partner, so to change that he made a rule out of it. Of course, Secondo never found a lover of either genders, but he did end up being bedded by Terzo. How that had happened, was explained very shortly by Terzo who said...

"Something done and forgotten."

Unfortunately for him, the door came slamming in his face seconds after by Primo's favorite choice as a successor. It wasn't the first time he had been slammed in the face by a door over his tradition, Quarto had done the same too, which had led to the end of the once in-a-year tradition. He was hit so hard the door fell down soon after, and right on top of him.

Well, because it had already been agreed with by many others before they knew what traditions were to be brought back, Tsuna seriously needed to find a partner or he would be convicted of treason. No, seriously, he would be. Also, Tsuna wasn't the only one having problems with this, Gokudera and all the other guardians were too. Luckily for Lambo, those who are below the age of thirteen don't need to take part in this, and the reason to why the age was picked so young had been forgotten by Terzo, who's mind just got crowded by the memories he suppressed of him and Secondo. This gave him an excuse to go out for a while so he could resolve it.

There was absolutely no one in this world besides Kyoko that Tsuna would share a bed with in such a way, but the love of his life was considered an outsider, so he HAS to pick somebody else. "No!" While he storms around the headquarters looking for someone to choose, Tsuna can hear Hibari yelling. Out of curiosity, he peaks inside the room where the sound was coming from, and he became completely shocked and slightly frozen to see Mukuro trying to seduce the half-naked guardian by touching him...everywhere!

This made Tsuna feel sick and even more terrified of Mukuro, and even more uncomfortable with the decision to sleep with somebody. Seriously, he felt like doing something evil to Terzo, just this once.

With no desire to listen to Hibari half-hearted moans anymore, Tsuna quietly walks away, only to pass a door that has the sound of a girl crying from the inside. When Tsuna peaks into this room, he is surprised to see Chrome sitting in a dark corner, looking awfully sad, while mumbling Mukuro's name over and over. She must be wanting Mukuro as her partner, but sadly his hands are unexpectedly full. Terzo did say, that everyone must have no more than one partner.

Seriously, was Tsuna really the type to do this!

Although he planned to keep on walking forwards, he was forced to turn right round and head back the way he came. His most trusted friend and right hand man has actually found a partner, and that was Yamamoto! Those two, who are suppose to be friends are kissing each other against a wall. Now, does the Tenth Vongola boss feel heart broken, in a different way from someone who's in love.

Four of his guardians have found someone, no, have found each other as the perfect partner. This seems so amazingly wrong! His own friends and allies, touching each other in such manners. He can't possibly...

"Sawada! Be my extreme partner!"

...Say 'yes'.

* * *

**Meanwhile, inside the Vongola ring...**

"Pervert!" Yelled an angered Secondo, who is forced to go through with the same things he experienced a few hundred years ago, which was being pinned down by the Gay Vongola boss and be violated no matter how hard he tries to fight back. One minute he was resting inside an imaginary bedroom, and the next Terzo comes in telling him how much he misses him. 'Stupid bastard!' Secondo curses in his mind. He would of yelled it out loud if he wasn't being kissed so roughly.

As powerful as legend says he is, a man larger and although much younger than him, is able to bed him for the second time.

* * *

**That night...**

"Wasn't that fun? Sawada." An exhausted Ryohei asks. Since he is always so full of energy at times when there are activities to accomplish, he drove Tsuna through three rounds of love making without even a tiny break in between. Obviously, Tsuna is completely drained from all his energy and rendered completely dazed and exhausted. Too exhausted to even answer Ryohei's question, giving the boxer an immediate wrong impression.

"You do? Then tomorrow we will do five more rounds and then shower."

Just how did he think Tsuna really wanted to do this again?

'Help me.' Tsuna pleaded, knowing full-well that the other Vongola bosses inside the ring won't be able to hear that.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

It was a win for Mukuro. At first Hibari is hostile, but in the end he allows Mukuro to touch, kiss, strip and make love to him. There were no complaints, even though it was the first time for both of them. Poor Chrome, she must have already failed. Like he cares. All he cares about is making Hibari satisfied, to the point where he happily snuggles up to Mukuro like he's doing now. He planned on doing Hibari only once, but Hibari was so not going to look weak, and made him do it again, and again, until they both fell tired.

"You're mine, Kyo-chan."

"For as long as you don't call me that." Hibari threatens, only to hear the other chuckle in delight. If that's all he needs to agree to, Mukuro is more than happy to obey.

"Sure."

It seems that, in the end, Vongola Terzo's tradition did bring some happiness to a few couples, excluding Tsuna, a lonely Chrome, and an angered Gokudera who couldn't finish with Yamamoto all thanks to Bel taking him instead. Leaving Yamamoto to go with who-knows-what? All Gokudera knows is that Squalo and Xanxus were the only Varia members not present when Bel arrived at the spot where he and Yamamoto were making out.

Maybe there really is love in the air, after all.

Just not for Tsuna.

...or Secondo.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
